


Satisfaction

by TransConnorDetroit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gavin and Connor have a fuckton Of dicks, M/M, Oral Sex (briefly), PWP, Trans Connor, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransConnorDetroit/pseuds/TransConnorDetroit
Summary: Connor has one surefire way to wake Gavin up after a long day of work





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Convin secret Santa for @JordanTheNoodle on tumblr  
> I hope the enjoy this, lol

“I’m tired.” Gavin whined, slumping dramatically onto the little couch in the corner of the room. He had only slept for five hours the night before, and Connor had limited him to one coffee during his workday. Connor felt a small measure of remorse for his predicament. 

“Well, that certainly sounds like a problem, honey.” Hummed Connor as he stepped inside behind Gavin. Unlike Gavin, he remained decidedly untired from his day at work. He seated himself by the detective, placing a hand on his back that quickly turned to stroke him. “But I think I have something that will cheer you up.” Connor made his hand go faster. 

“What? More coffee?” Gavin looked at Connor with a solid attempt at puppy eyes. The android tried not to budge most times, as it set a bad example for the detective, but when he did, it was only for Gavin being too cute to resist. 

“No, Gavin. In a perfect world, you would have no coffee. It is very unhealthy for a young man such as yourself.”

“Young? What, do you think I’ll grow taller if I quit it now?” Gavin snorted, rolling away from Connor to face the yellowed wallpaper and crossing his arms. 

“You are very tall, considering the circumstances, Gavin. I am proud of you.” Connor teased. “Besides, the method I have in mind may be quite to your liking. It is… rather perverse, but-“

“Sex?”

“Yes, Gavin. Sex.” 

His boyfriend turned over, green eyes narrowed in sullen contemplation as he looked at the android. “I’m listening.”

“Well, sex is a very involved activity. Like a sport, really. If we engaged in it now, you would be awake enough to go to bed at a normal time tonight instead of crashing early and throwing off your entire sleep schedule.”

“Nerd.” Gavin grunted, pulling himself upright. “I won’t have to be the one on top, right? I’m too tired for that.”

Connor tried not to roll his eyes at the second display of puppy eyes. “Alright, Gavin. Why don’t we go to our room, where we can hash things out.” 

The detective seemed to enjoy the idea, gaining a surprising amount of energy as he rolled off of the bed and onto the floor. “Do you want to use a certain strap-on, or do I get to pick?” Red bloomed slightly across his face, and Gavin rocked back and forth on his heels. 

“Hmm. Let’s see when we get there, alright?” 

Gavin made quick work of the distance between them and the bedroom, Connor trailing behind. The door to their bedroom hung ajar, undoubtedly knocked open by one of their cats during the day, and the bed was unmade. A low grunt left Gavin’s throat as he first attempted to neaten up the covers before tossing them aside. He slumped back-first on the bed, spreading his legs. “Fuck this. Fuck me.” 

“Let me get my strap-on first, Gavin.” They had a large array of them, both from Gavin’s purchases before he had met Connor (although Connor wondered how often Gavin had used them) to the ones that they had bought as a couple. A few were shaped more like regular human dicks, no doubt more focused on alleviating the dysphoria of the wearer than on play. A dark blue strapless dildo laid next to them, the wicked curve on the end no doubt being the reason for being his boyfriend’s favorite to use on him. Next to it sat a double penetration dildo, and one that resembled a tentacle. “Which one do you want?” He had no preference, he decided; it would be much more fun to watch Gavin come undone on his cock than to focus on his own pleasure. 

“Double dick. Please?” 

“Get me the lube, then. And get undressed.” Connor tugged at the zipper to his own pants, after unlooping his belt and pulling it out. He dropped the garments to the floor before pulling off his shirt. 

As he turned around, Gavin pressed the lube, along with the tiny vibrator that fit into his strap-on harness, into his palm. “Wanted you to have fun too…” Gavin mumbled, turning a bright shade of red. Connor kisses the side of his face. 

“Thank you, sweetie. It’s much appreciated.” The small tenderness in the gesture made his heart melt.

Gavin went back to his position on the bed, now naked and with his legs spread wide. His hips wiggled up at Connor. “Please?”

“Al- alright.” Connor let out a small hum in the back of his throat. Sliding into the black leather harness, he deposited the vibrator into the front pocket. It nestled up against the head of his clit, and Connor hummed louder at the foreign feeling. 

He approached Gavin, marveling at his boyfriend spread out before him. His inner lips already glistened dully with cum, and Connor’s tongue ached to lap across them. He squirted lube in his hand, rubbing it in his hands to warm it up. “You look beautiful like that, Gavin. All spread out for me. Are you trying to tease me?” 

Gavin shook his head emphatically, bucking his hips more insistently. “Cmon, Con!” 

“Cmon what?” Connor purred, dragging a finger from the tip of Gavin’s twitching cock to his opening. Circling his finger around the hole, Connor teased the tip of his thumb inside. “Do you like that?”

Gavin nodded into the bed, hips still bucking up. “So fucking much.” 

Pushing his thumb in further, he relished the low shiver that shuddered across Gavin’s body. He daubed another finger into the lube, pressing it into Gavin and scissoring. Sound left Gavin in a broken yelp. 

“Is this too much, honey?” 

“No! You haven’t even started yet!” 

“Alright.” Connor added a third finger, sliding in and out of Gavin while taking care not to harm him. “Does this feel nice?”

“Y-yes! Just start already Con! I can take it.”

“Soon, alright?” The last thing he wanted was to hurt Gavin from not preparing him enough. Connor added a finger to Gavin’s ass, teasing him open before pushing in. Gavin trembled against the bed. 

“I think that’s enough.”

“Fucking perfect.” Gavin attempted to scoot closer. 

Nuzzling his face into Gavin, Connor lapped up from Gavin’s opening to his cock, only wincing slightly at the taste of the lube. He tongued the head lightly, before he spread the remains of the lube over the head of both of his silicone cocks. 

“Don’t think that was ‘sposed to be edible”, Gavin grumbled, legs hiking up to wrap around Connor’s head. 

“It was one way to find out.” Connor murmured, standing up straight and aligning the head of the largest cock with Gavin’s cunt. As he pushed in, guiding the silicone so it nestled inside of both of Gavin’s holes, he clicked on the little vibrator inside of his harness. Almost immediately, his legs shuddered at the feeling, and he thrust hard into Gavin. “Fuck!”

Gavin grunted under him, wriggling even closer. “God, Con. Fuck. Me. Harder.” 

Connor thrust in before pulling out, teasing Gavin with the heads of the cocks. “I’m trying. Just be patient.” 

Gavin whimpered lowly in acknowledgement. Connor slid in again, burying himself as deep as he could without hurting Gavin. The vibrator pulled against him relentlessly, and his legs shook with the effort to not come undone. Gavin’s legs tightened around him, and Connor fought the urge to slump onto his boyfriend. In that moment he was more beautiful than Connor had ever seen him, even as he squirmed, face flushed and plump lip cut into harsh yet delicately by his teeth. Bright green eyes stared up into his as Connor came. 

His hips thrust into Gavin one last time, Connor barely registering how Gavin’s legs tightened impossibly around him as Gavin moaned into the air. Connor slumped forward, burying his face into Gavin’s neck. “Wouldn’t it be nice to just lie here…”

“What happened to making me less tired?” Gavin snorted. Still, he allowed himself to be pulled to Connor’s chest.


End file.
